Ascension
by Sameo-AngelHeart
Summary: AU. Drakken is a teenager at his new highschool in Go-city. Can this blueskinned teenager survive? Can he make friends? Can anyone help him? DS Please Read and Review.
1. The Awakening

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs!!!Please Read!!!SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Disney owns Kim Possible, Drakken and Shego.

Iron maiden owns Iron Maiden. I refer alot to the band in this story.

I own the story, excluding anything i don´t own. I write alot of lyricsin this story and I will try to do my best to write where each of them are.

² Gary Jules Lyrics

This is my first attempt at a D/S story. Takes place in an Alternate Universe (AU) where Drakken and Shego are teenagers in highschool.

Please take the time to Review, and I thank you before hand for it.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs!!!Please Read!!!SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

****

Chapter 1

The Waking.

Pain... I felt pain...

I woke and gribbed my head, felt the scar underneath my eye. I began to cry, not loudly just silently and slowly. I was still alive. I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I´m dying are some of the best I ever had.² I would have smiled at the thought i was using song lyrics to think, but The dream was still fresh in my mind, very vived, almost real. How i wish it was real.

Why did she do it? Why did she do it? I ask myself everyday. I still can´t or rather don´t want to believe that it happened. I have been depressed so long. It is rather hard to remember when I was happy. Every time i have that dream, it always making me think about it for the whole day. I just wanted to die. I've felt like suicide a dozen times or more.But that's the easy way, that's the selfish way. Not that way. I had wanted to die with her more. Why did she do it? Why...? I won´t let her sacrifice be in vain. And i find The hardest part is to just get on with your life

Nevertheless.... it happened.... I can´t change that...or maybe... maybe one day i can....

With this cheerful thought in my head, i got up from bed slowly and carefully. I rubbed my left leg. It still hurt. The doctors were worried that i might not able to every use it again. But I should them.... I should them all...

I rubbed the blue rabbit´s foot around my neck and kissed it. Some people may find that disgusting; I don´t give a damn. It´s the only thing i have left of her other then a couple of photos of us together. Like the one i have on my nightstand. I looked at it, and ritualisticlly, I prayed. Love is a razor and I have walked the line on that silver blade. I would do anything for her. Anything. She is gone, But I will still pray for her. I would call her name out loud. I would bleed for her. If only I could see her now. But it can never happen. Not to someone like me...

If you are wondering why I keep referring to the lyrics of Iron Maiden, let it be known that they are the greatest band in existence. Their songs are like a much needed aspiron in the insanity of this world.

I Grabbed my dyed blue wood cane with a gold-colored metal ball top and tip, woobled over to the shower, and took one. taking special care to try and not let the hot water hit my back or the lower part of my left hand. I applied the nescessarys and just took my long black raggy hair and tied in a dorky pony tail. I didn´t much care about the way I looked, what girl would be interrested in a freak with pale blue skin?

I grabbed my cane and metal rimmed square glasses, shaded blue of course, and got up. I limped over to my closet, and first thing i did was take my deep blue velvet scarf and wrap around my left hand, applied my various silver bangles, silver arm bands, rings, and my silver, sapphire studded, cross. I have to admit that it appeared overly done, but i enjoyed how it looked, and more importantly, it covered what it needed to cover. I grabbed my blue clothing, baggy blue jeans, and my deep blue leather trench coat.

Why the blue? It matched my everything about me. My favorite color, the way I felt, My personality, one of my favorite types of music. Not to mention my skin color.

Grabbing my Mp3 player and back pack, I walked down stairs.

"Ohhh Dreeewww...." My mother called out to me...

I cringed, how I hated that name. But it was ok, I loved my mother.... She was one of the only few people I truly had left.... "Yes, Mother?" I replied happily, eager to fill my stomach with her delicious food. It made me sick thinking about how unworthy it was to have someone like my mother take care of me and love me, but i was grateful just the same.

"I made you some breakfast, come on and eat, you don´t want to be late for your first day at this new school!" she bade me welcome to the table where my father was currently feasting.

I hesitated, for a mere moment, but that was all it took.

My father gazed up at me. His expression softened. "Are you okay Son?" he asked in his heavy eastern europeon accent.

I met his gaze and smiled. "Yes, Father. I am well."

My father did not appear convinced though. "Ho-how´s your back? I d-didn´t... it..."

"I feel fine father, it is not such a big deal." I lied and told the truth. It still hurt, but it was manageable. And it was really no big deal.

My father smiled wearily and nodded his head. I sat down at the table, smiled, and ate. He avoided my gaze and ate his choelestrol free Breakfast.

My Mother was the only one speaking at the table, constantly talking happily and trying to make my father enjoy himself. I told a joke i knew to try and make my father happy as well. His happiness was important to im, to me, to my mother, to all of us. When he was happy, we were happy. When he was angry...

I let go of those thoughts. "Father, how are you doing today?" I asked.

"Better." he replied simply.

That was good to hear. I hope it means he is getting better. His Diabities, cholestrol problems, ostioproses, heart problems, and ulcer where always problematic and demanded constant attention. My Mother and I tried to give him what time we could spare to make sure he was ok, but i knew it was just a matter of time. He seemed intent to work himself to death, making sure are small little family of five got the money we needed to survive.

After Breakfast was over, My father drove me to my new school. The journey was long and quiet. My mind racing, coming up with excuses, explanations to any number of things that could occur. Should the need arise i would use them to avoid the inevitable. It was always inevitable however.

And all the while my back ached. I knew today would be a hard day, but i didn´t worry about that know. I was too scared. I didn´t feel safe. I was not safe. Why aren´t we their yet? Come on hurry! Please turn green! Come on!

We arrived. Non-chalantly, I took my backpack and cane, and got out the door. Still not breathing, I smiled and said goodbye to my father.

"Maybe I should come with you to make sure everything is ok?" he asked in what english he knew, reffering to his native tongue, which i understood, when he didn´t remember the word in english at the time.

My heart froze. I smiled. "No Father, I assure you that it is not nessecary. I will manage."

He pondered, then aggreed. But added a stenr warning. "I don´t want what happened at your last school to happen here. I cannot afford the strain that you put me in again."

"I´m sorry. It won´t happen. I´m Sorry." I apologized again.

He then gave me another stern look. "Remember Son, You are the best. Ignore everyone else. You are just here for an education and nothing else. Everyone else is beneath you, and i expect the best from you. The only thing that matters is that you will become a doctor. You _have_ to become a doctor. When I was your age I was the best at my school, best in my country. And I know you are better and smarter then me. _Don´t _dissapoint me."

"I´m Sorry." I apologized. This was my typical response to anything he said. If he said happy birthday i wold say I´m sorry. If he says look there its a bird, i would say I´m sorry. It was more instinct then any pathological reason that i can comprehend. I said it more often the practically anything else.

I watched as he drove off. I stood calmly, betraying the fear inside my heart. Keep going. Don´t come back.

My heart only eased when he was no longer within sight. I strapped my back pack on and using my cane began to walk to the new school. I saw the other students give me queer looks, but i just ignored their existence. I was above them. But nevertheless, I was very nervous for No one knew me, no one knew me.² Good. Hopefully it would remain that way. We were all here Bright and early for their daily races. Competions in which we would see who would claim the prize of a decent future. But in truth, all of us, were going nowhere. Nowhere at all...²

I had already been here before to make sure i had all the nescessary documentation completed so that i would not miss the morning in the office. All i had to do was find my way through the school, but i owned a map. It was ill convienience that I forgot it at home. I muttered an oath under my breath as i recalled that piece of vital information. But i could manage, I _have_ to manage.

I could not ignore the stares from my fellow mortals that attented the travisty of a school. In a wide spread variety of different apperances and fashions, they still singled me out as some sort of freak. I couldn´t blame them though. They all started muttering under their breath, morethen likely making some cruel joke. It graved on my nerves. Don´t let it bother you, they are beneath you. They are all beneath you. One day, when they are laying sick or broken on a stretcher they will call out your name to save their lives. I recalled with grim amusment when my father informed me we were moving to Go-city. I was both afraid and happy. But now i was just dissapointed in the raggedy public school. The students where no better. Most just appeared god awful in my eyes. Like all mortals I had my failings. We all had shared failings as well. One of those wasto judge people by their appearances. As much as I wish that i didn´t have this failing, I did. I unconciously started dividing people into coloumns or groups. I told my self to stop when i realized what i was doing. How can I do that? _She_, never did that. _She_, was above that. _She_, took the time to know people... To love people for who they were, not what they appeared or as how they were judged by others... God I miss her.

I brought the cross up to my neck, along with my rabbit´s foot. I kissed both, enticing more stares, none of which i cared for, and prayed to God and to her to watch out for me and make sure everything would be ok. I also prayed to give me the strength and patience to carry on. I then asked forgivness for my mortal failings, not that i was a rascist or groupist or anything of the sort.

Coming out of my prayers, I found it most people still staring at me. I didn´t care. I didn´t care. THEY ARE BENEATH ME! Don´t give a damn! I shouldn´t give a damn. I _shouldn´t. _I glared balefully at those who were beneath me underneath the protection of my shaded glasses. What how can I think like that? _She_, would never think anyone was beneath her, she certainly never hought I was. Patience! Have patience. Your time will come.

Who am I Kidding.... They are not beneath, nor am I their equal. I am worse. At least they understand their lives. That is something I might never have. I admit that I am confused on this path we call life, and whats more is that i drag along grudgingly. Knowing me.... I will probably end up worse then them....

Stop thinking like that. No matter what the case maybe, you have to succed. You _must_ succed. Everyone is counting on you. Father spent his whole life to get you the oppurtuinity to get to america and gain a proper education. Mother is working hard to make sure you are fed and well. None of their sacrifices will matter if you don´t become a doctor. I have to do this. I _Will_ do this. I will....

Sighing wearily, I gazed at my students from the corners of my eyes and once again, unconciously, began to scruntize and catgorize them. It appeared that students of every ethnicity and organization that i could think of at the top of my ahead where attending. Jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, rappers, the typical anime cult, the Musicians, etc, etc, etc. At least the school had no sense of racism. All enthities i could think of were there. White, black, brown, tan, red, yellow, green....

...wait, what was that last one?

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs!!!Please Read!!!SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Thanky, once agian please read and review. And don´t worry, Gone is almost finished, I just have to figure out what ending to go with.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs!!!Please Read!!!SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS


	2. The New Arrival

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs!!!Please Read!!!SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Disney owns Kim Possible, Drakken, Shego and anything else that belongs to them.

Iron Maiden owns Iron Maiden and all lyrics or references to them.

I own the story. I think. I´ll have to get back to you on that one.

Please take the time to read and review. And thanks to everyone who did so!

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs!!!Please Read!!!SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Chapter 2

The New Arrival

I continued forward undaunted. I was not going to let a couple of gawking children unnerve me. I had my schedule memorized. So that if in case i lost it, I could still find out where I´m supposed to go. I stopped when I reached the center of the school hallway. I gazed around to find out where I´m supposed to find the History class room, my first class of the day. I soon found the correct Hall and without wasting anymore time, proceeded down the hall. When I encountered no resistance to my walking did I realize that the students where parting their path for me. Whether it was for my slight limp or for some other incomprehensible reason I could not be sure. Either way, it proved convenient for me. I soon found it without further inconvenience. First one to class, how typical of me. Even the teacher looked like she had just walked in. Hello Teacher tell me what´s my lesson. Look right through me. Look right on through me.² As Amusing as my own thoughts where, I had to leave them and speak with the teacher. Teachers to me are very good people. They try and do everything for you, bend over back wards to help you, just to see that you learn and progress in this world. How some people treat them in such a disrespectable manner is beyond me. They are paid next to nothing and face constant suffering at the hands of their students. I don´t understand the unbelievable amount of patience they have. 

"Good Morning, Ms. Leens. A pleasure to meet you." I greeted, raising my right hand for a handshake.

She raised an eyebrow, and sort of edged in a handshake, as though fearing it might be some sort of trick. It wasn´t and she shook it. "And you are?" she asked skeptically.

"Drew Lipsky. I´m a new student at your school and class." I returned in an even tone. I pulled the Schedule out of my pack pack and showed it to her. While she was going over that, some more students began pouring into the class.

She wordlessly went over and added me to her roll. I glanced over and saw the names. She placed mine right below a student named Killigan, Duff. Not that i was interested, but i saw maybe between 23-24 names. 23 or 24 people i would crush on my rise to the top. I smiled grimly at my own thoughts as it quickly turned into my fake, but warm, smile as the teacher turned her eyes back on me.

"Glad to have you here Drew." She finally said. "Please take a seat wherever is available."

That may not approve with Fathers regulations on my education, so I spoke up. "Are there any seats in the front available?" I questioned, motioning to the front row.

She shook her head. "Mostly all the seats are not available, you will have to find what you can."

I frowned, but there was nothing i could do. I sighed and waited for the rest of the students to fill in. Hopefully there would be something within the front few rows that i could grab. If not, Father would be most disappointed.

The students eyes were affixiated on me, as if i were some sort of beacon for staring. I gave them an annoyed look and waited impatiently for all the class to fill in. I swore in my mind as i saw all the front row seats disappearing. I thought all of these oafs would prefer the back seats seeing as how it is best there that they can fail and be crushed in my rise to the top. I grew even more irritated as i saw the only available seats were, one, off to the side in an angle i would have to crane my neck, or two, near the back next to a huge teenager with brown hair down to his shoulders. He looked....intimidating, but i did not get the feeling that he would hurt me. It was a strange feeling... I couldn´t my tongue on the word. I decided to sit down next to the barrel chested brown haired boy.

The boy gave me an odd look as i wordlessly sat down next to him. Unfurled my backpack, and brought out my, of course, blue notebook.

"And who do ye think ye are?" He asked in slight anger, strong Scottish accent.

"Just call me Drakken." I replied, not even so much as glancing at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Drakken...." He said slowly, feeling his tongue around the odd name i had given myself. Why the name Drakken? First, I hated my real name. Second, A drake is a type of Wyrm that exists for feasting in carnages and is vile, bloodthirsty and merciless. It....Suited me... For some strange feeling I felt it suited me.

"And what kind ova name is Drakken?" He asked again.

"Mine." I replied in an even tone.

"Well My names Duff. Duff Killigan." He said proudly, with a great deal of Bravado.

I smiled semi amused at him and reached out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Aye..." Suspicious eyebrow. Obviously he doesn´t trust anyone with blue skin, a scar under his eye, blue cloth and silver jewelery on his left arm, and dressed in all blue. Who could blame him though? Much to my surprise, he extended his large hand and crushed mine as he shook it, I returned the grip as hard as i could so that i didn´t appear weak or small. Father always said to have a firm handshake.

As he didn´t know what to make of me, i didn´t know what to make of him. There was not much in description. For one thing, his clothes looked very Scottish in origin. He was a kilt away from filling the look. Actually he looked like he was more ready for a Golf tourney then anything. Barrel-chested, arms just about as large. Muscle everywhere. Brown hair going down to his shoulders, and eyes that beamed with intelligence. He was obviously not some Neanderthal. Maybe he and I could be friends. It appeared he enjoyed golf, from what i gathered from my inspection of the large Club bag that was placed next to his seat.

Not wanting to dwindle on the silence, i struck up a conversation. "I take it you like golf?" I finished my question about the same time i noticed that people had been eavesdropping on our conversation. Snickering about the "New guy" and his dealings with Duff. Meaning that not many where found of Duff, but were to scared to say anything directly. That being the case, if i won a friendship with Duff, I may have an easier time at this school. When i finished my question, i heard many a groan from our audience. I soon learned why.

"Aye, It´s the best sport ever invented. Why...." He rambled on. I didn´t pay much attention. But I can respect a guys opinion and liking of anything that much. It´s nice to see someone have something, even if you don´t have it. He didn´t get to finish cause class soon started.

It was very, very, very, boring.

I knew everything the teacher had said. One, because I had already learned it by having to read and catch up with my fellow students before i came to class so that i wouldn´t be behind. apparently having gone to far on my studies. And two, because she was saying the words verbatim from the book.

I checked the syllabus of the class, once again, to make sure whether i had to participate in the class or not. I find out i needed to, but not that much. So, not wanting to attract to much attention then i already did, which was kind of hard for a boy with blue skin, i raised my hand only a couple of times.

The class flew by slowly, seeming to drag on for eternity. I felt i wanted to smash my head against my desk, But instead i took up drawing onto my notebook. Father wouldn´t like it, but i couldn´t help myself either.

"Duff, Do you know the answer?" The teacher asked, seeing as how no one had raised their hands, and she was calling at random.

Duff looked taken aback, I looked over and saw a golf magazine that been inconspicuously placed inside his history book. I smirked.

"...Duff?" The teacher asked impatiently, waiting for his response when he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, not responding. Obviously, This Duff fellow had a problem of not paying attention in her class. Maybe this was the way to gain his friendship. If i saved him....

"Well Duff, I´m waiting." She looked even more impatient, her voice not at all hiding her irritation.

This, from me. "I´m sorry, what was the question again?" I bought him some time.

She repeated the easy solvable question with a great deal of irritation. But i had already heard her the first time, and I was busy writing down a note with the answer and gave Duff a clear view of it on my desk. I just hoped Duff would catch on since he was looking right at me.

Luckily, he caught on, and answered the question. The teacher, a tad surprised, gave him a small compliment before continuing on. I stuffed the note in my note book, not wanting to show evidence. Next time he was on his own.

When the teacher began to prattle on once more, Duff whispered a thank you.

"No problem." I replied giving him a small smile. Maybe he would be my friend soon. I didn´t want to get caught for helping him, but i wanted someone strong around me, so that the same thing wouldn´t happen at last school, here. I don´t think anyone who wants that to happen again.

The class ended soon after, And I was very eager to get onto my next class, so that i would be inside the safety of a class room, with teachers and witnesses around to prevent anything bad from happening. It was to my surprise that i found Duff walking beside me for some time.

"You have AP Biology as well?" I asked surprised and looking at his towering form.

"Nope, but i do have to get to my next class in the science areas." He responded.

I smirked, and nodded. We began to converse on other things as well. It seems I had made a friend already. Good thing to, as their were other people looking our ways and giving us even more odd looks. But a quick, cold stare from Duff made them find more interesting things to look at, like their lockers or their shoes. I was even more glad I had made Duff my friend. We were in the science hall, and was about to part ways with Duff when....

"Ohhhh Duuufffiieeee!" I heard a young womans voice that made me cringe. It was if a group of banshees were shrieking their pain and suffering and hatred of all things living. It made my skin crawl, a creepy tingle down my spine, and my eardrums scream. It appeared to have an even worse effect on my new friend however, as i clearly saw the cold sweat forming.

"Run." he informed simply. But it was too late. It was already upon us.

The girl crushed Duff in a bear hug, lifting the big man off the floor.

I stared in shock of how a young, albeit plump, girl could posses such strength. She was not pretty, not ugly, more plain then anything. Ragged hair, glasses, slightly obese, and small plushy animals everywhere.

"Away with ye, lass!" Duff groaned out as she released him.

"Hows my best friend!?" She squealed in excitement.

"Not your friend." He tried to say but was quickly droned out as she started informing him all about her day. He groaned, as I waited patiently. It was very amusing seeing Duffs eyes look to me for support. But i still needed to make us stronger friends, and more friends if possible. More people i could trust. But it didn´t mean i wanted to stand in the way of rampaging--

"Oh, who are you?" She asked when she finally noticed me. She took one look at me and stopped in her tracks.

"Drakken, nice to meet you....?" I greeted and put on a warm smile as i held out my hand.

She placed her hand in mine in a, surprisingly, very graceful and lady like fashion. She obviously knew her manners. "Amy." She said while still acting very lady like.

"Pleasure to meet you." As I properly let go. I was trying to suppress this intense feeling of get the hell away as fast as you can, cause i had no idea what was causing it. I don´t know who she was but if she was friends with duff, I guess she will become my friend soon.

Well what´s the big deal with an additional friend like Amy?

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs!!!Please Read!!!SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Please Read and Review

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs!!!Please Read!!!SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS


End file.
